<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shifted by SumiTen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646637">Shifted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiTen/pseuds/SumiTen'>SumiTen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Byukbugan, Child Neglect, Dimension Travel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hyuga - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Isekai, Manipulation, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Narutoverse, Near Death Experiences, Post-Third Shinobi War, Prodigy, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Psychological Warfare, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, Sharingan, SuckedIntoAnotherWorld, Uchiha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiTen/pseuds/SumiTen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm convinced someone has it out to get me. I shifted into the Naruto-verse- but now I have a problem.<br/>Nobody ever taught me how to get back!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Oh Lord Cannon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am under the impression that the universe likes messing with me.</p><p>How would I know that?</p><p>Well, if you have TikTok and not straight TikTok, then you might know about the whole "shifting" thing people have been doing in order to seek out Draco Malfoy and become apart of his ever growing harem.</p><p>I'm not into British prats, nor am I the type of person to seek out any character I'm a massive fan of especially since I'd prefer to keep mine at a distance- besides it just rubs me the wrong way and to unbearably awkward- ehem. I'm getting off track.</p><p>I shifted. I scripted it, just like anyone else.</p><p>My name would be Asuka Suzuki and I would be a resident of the Land of Fire, being born during the Third Shinobi War, and being three years older than the rookies. Making me seven upon arrival.</p><p>My father would be unknown to me and my mother would be a woman who lives in the outskirts of a village. Asuka was also the bastard child of a clan from Konoha. I left that blank, for the universe to fill in since, as the child, I wasn't meant to know about it yet. I just knew that it would be either Hyuga or Uchiha, depending on how it all went down since I added that I had a dojutsu that was not yet unlocked.</p><p>My mother's name was Sada Suzuki. She is 30 and I look like her, that is, we are both similar in appearance with long dark brown, almost black, hair and pale blue eyes.</p><p>I scripted myself in eight years before the plot begins, giving me plenty of time before da bullshit. Naruto graduated at age 11, but team seven formed October 16th, so he was 12 when he officially became a Genin. He and the others would all be, like, four... which means the Hyuga affair would have already happened... and I had four years to the Uchiha Massacre.</p><p>Maybe I should have gone younger, then I wouldn't feel so guilty about being unable to stop it, because I could have actually done something. To get things moving, I had made Sada be a seamstress, and for the sake of needing business, we moved to Konoha when I was eight. Orochimaru was already a missing nin by then, so I didn't have to worry about mr creepy.... yet. </p><p>He wouldn't be a problem until the plot, around seven months after team seven formed, in early July, if my calculations are correct. The Third Hokage said, that it had been twelve years since the nine-tailed fox appeared, and Naruto was eleven then twelve, but still basically twelve years old. Orochimaru left the village roughly two years after that- given that he had been forty when he left, and fifty when he attacked Konoha giving him a good ten years of... well, being evil without a leash. </p><p>He would leave the Akatsuki four years before pilot when Itachi joined, and I don't know if he's currently apart of it or not. I still have no idea when he joined.... Okay so whatever not relevant.</p><p>The point is, is that the universe hates me because right now, I'm in Konoha, panicking because everything suddenly became far <em>to</em> permanent for my tastes. I couldn't get back. I'm stuck as an eight year old girl who might have the Sharingan or Byakbugan. Hopefully it's sharingan, because I do NOT want to end up with a caged bird seal on my fucking forehead like fuck that shit no.</p><p>Anyways...</p><p>My name is Asuka Suzuki. I am the bastard child of a clan, dunno which, and I have knowledge of the future. I live in a village that is doomed... and I start Academy tomorrow. </p><p>Yay....</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>This wasn't really a chapter, sorry. Tell me what ya think of this concept. Oh, and which clan, out of the two mentioned, do you think she could be from? I'm totally open to suggestions. </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. This is Bullshit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>This is such bullshit. </em>Asuka chewed on the hard candy she'd snatched from the countertop of the hospital counter. She wasn't sure why they candy, but now she realized they might be throat lozenges. Oh well, it distracted her. </p><p>"Asuka-chan, it's your week of school and you already got yourself in trouble. What happened?" Her mother asked, and Asuka couldn't bring herself to answer. She wasn't sure how to explain. "It was a bad taijutsu bought." The nurse said, and Asuka glared at him. <em>More like a fucking slaughter. </em>"Taijutsu... what happened exactly? Shouldn't the teacher of intervened if things got serious?"Her mother demanded, and Asuka cringed. She would be out for blood if she found out who-</p><p>"Well, they did. It would seem a Hyuga has a particularly strong dislike for her..."</p><p>"Hyuga? You mean one of the noble clans?" Sada asked, and Asuka bit down on the hard candy making a particularly loud crunching noise. "Asuka! What happened?"</p><p>"I simply informed him that I was above arguing over foolish things like "knowing my place". Evidently, it's a touchy subject." Asuka said in a defensively mocking tone. Sada flicked her nose. "Stop that. "Don't antagonize a Hyuga- they're some of our customers."</p><p>"Yes, mom." Asuka said, then looked at the doctor. "Okay, can I go now?" She said, irritated, and the doctor gave her a smile, despite her attitude. "Yes, you and your mother can go.."</p><hr/><p>It was one of many occasions Asuka would end up in hospital. They probably had a whole file on her. She would get into fights for speaking up about things- for stopping children from getting beaten, that is.</p><p>Oh yes, she defended the nine-tails. She got an earful for that. She was in school during the most boring time. Nobody from the plot was there. Itachi had already graduated, and Neji, Lee, and Tenten were to young. It would be two years before they would show up.</p><p>Most of what was taught was either easy to pick up, or she'd already known it. It was just a matter of say, adding chakra with the science, which made it quite interesting in Asuka's opinion. Kunoichi classes, contrary to popular belief, were actually quite interesting. Learning about the "background" of Naruto was something Asuka greatly enjoyed.</p><p>Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu practice though...</p><p>Asuka wasn't a very athletic person. Could she learn Ninjutsu? Okay, she could. Hand seals were easy enough to learn, and then it was just a matter of chakra control, which Asuka gladly had scripted herself to have good enough control, so she could manage.</p><p>Genjutsu, was not Asuka's favorite giving the fact that she was already having a problem with... well, reality. But she could manage.... however...</p><p>Taijutsu.</p><p>Fucking Taijutsu. </p><p>Really, it was just an excuse for anyone she'd pissed of recently, to beat her up. For this reason, she was never paired with clan kids- she was not strong enough to fight them. She needed to work on that. (She didn't feel like it. She'd much rather sit around reading about world history than get the crap beat out of her, thank you very much.) </p><p>Other than taijutsu, she dominated the class in non ninja related things... except for kunoichi classes. She was then dubbed "know it all" weirdo and had no friends. She supposed it was for the best- they were children, and she technically wasn't a child at all. It still hurt, though, being the outcast.</p><p>She would just ignore them. They'll grow up... except for the ones that don't. There were three Uchiha kids in her class. She knew they would be dead in four years.</p><p>She needed to hurry up and graduate, she couldn't stand it. Although graduating meant getting possibly being targeted by root... she would just have to stay in the light. Danzo can go fuck himself. Nothing was gonna make her join that shit fest of an organization. </p><p>... Damn... that means she needs to get better at Taijutsu.</p><hr/><p>"Can I train with you?" She had approached an Uchiha kid- she wasn't sure what his name was but he was the only one who didn't pick on her- and he looked her up and down. He knew who she was- the class know it all. Ninja Hermione. </p><p>Who was hilariously bad at Taijutsu.</p><p>"I don't want to waste my time."</p><p>"I'll share my notes with you." She added, and he looked at her. She didn't share her notes with anyone, not even when they begged.</p><p>"... meet me after class." He grumbled, and Asuka smiled at her victory, then paused as something hit her.</p><p>She still didn't know it his name.</p><p>He was by the swing- yes that swing, when classes ended. Asuka found this funny, and a sign of fate as she walked over. "Uchiha-san?" She went with his last name, because once again, she had no idea what his name was. "Hn. Come on. We'll train at my place." He stood up, and walked away, Asuka following him and wondering how she could explain this to her mother.</p><p>She decided not to, in the end. It's not like Sada would notice.</p><p>"Your stance is bad. Your foot is to far out, and your shoulders are to tense."</p><p>"Don't hold your hand like that."</p><p>"That's not how you punch."</p><p>"You need to work on your breath."</p><p>"That's not how you kick."</p><p>"What are you trying to do?"</p><p>"Stop. Stop. Your hopeless. Here, watch me. Like this." </p><p>"... let's move onto chakra control." </p><p>"Why are you so bad at this?"</p><p>Asuka sat, her face now the same shade as a tomato, on a log with an icepack on her head. She was finding day one to be a shitty one.<em> Maybe tomorrow will be better.</em></p><p>It was not. It was worse.<em> So much worse.</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Alright, like I said before, let me know which dojutsu to use. </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Get Lost, Escape Detention, and Eat Ramen.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asuka was staring out into space wondering exactly how much of what she was reading was correct. It was history, and for some reason, the textbook isn't mentioning a damn thing about how Izuna was killed.</p><p><em>Figures, if they explained the reason Madara went nuts then the Second Hokage wouldn't look so good now would he? </em>This line of thought caused Asuka to remember that, at one point in time, two little boys who would change history had been playing by a stream nearby... maybe she could find that stream? Oh... now she had to find that stream. Just because. It's like, one of her life goals now. She hopes it's not been destroyed, either by epic ninja battles or nine-tail fox temper tantrums. Oh that note, maybe she should get some ramen? She feels like eating ramen right now......</p><p>Wait a minute, did the reason Obito pick the alias "Tobi" because of Tobirama and he was trying to be all smart like oh they'll think I'm making fun of Tobirama because I'm supposed to be Madara, or was it just him rearranging his name and it happened to be similar to Tobirama? Oh my god now I have to ask him. I have to get involved in the plot just so I can find Obito and ask him that question. I should actually just make a list of all the questions I have for various characters... like, has Hidan's dick ever been cut off? Why did Sasori turn himself into a Ken doll? Why does Orochimaru even look for bodies when he could just try to create his own body that's strong and doesn't die- OOOOHH THAT'S WHAT MISTUKI IS FOR!!!! Well, will be for. Huh. Oh that note, what shampoo does Madara us? Does he use shampoo? Wait, what shampoo does Deidara use? Oh now I have to ask Orochimaru what-</p><p>"Asuka!"</p><p>Asuka looked up to see an entire glass staring at her, and she realize she zoned out while the teacher had asked her a question. She decided honestly was the best policy. "Sorry, I was zoning out thinking about what shampoo Madara uses. Can you repeat the question?" She offered a smile, and the Teacher just stared at her.</p><p>"Detention." </p><hr/><p>I am the epitome of irritation at this moment.</p><p>I'm currently dealing with the fact that the people of this village can go from "Aw, sweet child" to "fuck that demon monster I'mma blame him for all my problems." Naruto, don't get me wrong was kind of annoying, but damn. What the hell is wrong with these assholes?</p><p>I'm so mad at all the adults. I know that right now the Uchiha are probably planning a fucking coup. It took all of my energy to not go calling all these assholes out. I will once I'm older, and like, strong.</p><p>I suppose that's the only reason I want to get super strong at this point- so I can call people out and get taken seriously. After all who would take a little girl seriously? I couldn't even believe the fact that nobody seems to give a crap about the military dictatorship thing to. It's worse than America with the propaganda and like a evangelical church with indoctrination.</p><p>On that note, I'm all alone in detention.... I glance at the window, then at the very bored looking teacher. <em>I'm about to try what's called a pro-gamer move. </em>I chuckled to myself, and then kawarimi outta here through the open window. </p><p>I waited for the teacher to look away, the moved at fast as I could, using all the training Uchiha-san had taught me. Also, yes. I still did not know his name. It hasn't been an issue, so I'm not about to make it one.</p><p>Anyways, I made it, my replacement being a rock that now looked something like me... until the jutsu dispelled. </p><p>I ran.</p><p>After successfully fleeing detention, I decided it was a good idea to visit the Uchiha kid... only to become cursed, as I got lost. I have a poor sense of direction.... yeah, I know it's a bad thing for a Shinobi to have.</p><p>Asking for directions was no good either, because, as previously mentioned, I didn't know his name! I wondered around for a bit, probably resembling a lost duckling before I finally broke, and decided to call it quits and making a mental note to learn this guy's name. The teacher has to say it in class or something at SOME point. </p><p>I would like to inform everyone that, no, I didn't run into any main characters while randomly wondering around the Uchiha compound, telling everyone who asked that I was looking for a friend. It looked suspicious and I'm pretty sure I'm on a watch list but meh.</p><p>I did, however, run into a tiny blonde haired body while going to the ramen shop. I then payed for kids meal because I am a sucker. Yes, this child was Naruto. No, we didn't really talk- he talked, and I told him "hn" like somehow being in the Uchiha clan had rubbed off on my personality.</p><p>I also didn't want to talk to him very much because I knew he was probably being watched and I soooo did not need to be doing any more suspicious things today. I've only been here for about six months. </p><p>I've been in Konoha for six months...</p><p>Huh.</p><p>It's already been six months.... I've gotta start preparing for all the shit to go down. I've gotta up my game. I know I still have like seven whole years before pilot, but still. I need to get strong, really strong. My taijutsu is still not at the level I need to be to graduate.</p><p>.... I need to find Might Gai.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Well I hope y'all like this. I'm still open to the dojutsu thing... like I'm not sure which one to go with yet. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Well Here We Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was officially a year. Asuka didn't know how to feel about that. She didn't really celebrate her birthday in this world as much as she could- or should have- so much as mourn.</p><p>She had shifted exactly on Halloween of 2020, so on her birthday as well as that day, she mourned her loss life. Then she would train with Gai. She had found him not long after she realized practice with the Uchiha kid would only get her so far- so naturally finding a master would be her next step. Convincing him was pretty simple- appeal to his love of "youth" as creepy as that sounded when put into words.</p><p>Asuka supposed she reminded him of Kakashi. Mostly because he said she reminded him of his rival. With his training, she was improving... although it was hands down the most difficult thing she's ever done.</p><p>Her body ached like it never ached before. Her muscles screamed at her for weeks in protest- but she refused to quit. She wouldn't quit no matter what.</p><p>Uchiha-san noticed her sudden improvement. Mostly because, for the first time, she beat him. "What the hell, when did you get good?" He questioned her, and she grinned. "I found a master, is all." Uchiha-san adjusted his footing, his eyes narrowed. "Then what was up with Taijutsu practice at the academy then?" He asked, and Asuka's grin widened. "It's probably a better idea to hide my abilities... that way when I graduate and become a genin, I can blow everyone away!" She said, which was one reason. Uchiha-san scoffed.</p><p>Asuka didn't let this show very much in Taijutsu because she didn't want to get seen. Sakura managed to go by just find by being a know it all, despite her amazing chakra control, she wasn't a physical fighter and probably didn't excel in taijutsu. She didn't want to get noticed so she hid her abilities.</p><p>Of course, this could backfire if they noticed her hiding her abilities... but whatever, she just needed enough time to be unbothered and graduate. Once she graduated she could become a chunin, then Jounin. Perhaps, if she raced up the ranks then she would actually get taken seriously enough in order to actually do something to stop the massacre. </p><p>Or she would be killed. It was a fifty-fifty either way. She had to get strong if she wanted to survive.</p><p>She had six more years before the plot started... and only two before the Uchiha massacre.... <em>Wait. Wasn't this the year that... Shisui dies? No... wait. How old would he be now? </em>Asuka did the mental calculations. <em>I'm three years older than the rookies. Right now Sasuke should only be five years old, since I'm nine- wait no. He's six. The massacre happens when he's eight... I think... Itachi is five years older than him- two years older than me, and Shisui dies at the age of sixteen, right? Right so... if my math is correct... Itachi is twelve, and Shisui is fifteen... is birth is in October... on the nineteenth. Wow. So many October babies. Naruto, Shisui, Sasori, Orochimaru, Asuma, Mirai, Mizuki, Jugo, Hashirama, and Anko... </em></p><p>Asuka should her head as she got side tracked. Uchiha-san looked at her funny. "What's wrong." Her attention snapped back to him and she offered him a friendly smile. "Oh nothing." She said, realizing that he was going to die in like a year and half. </p><p>She needed to graduate.</p><hr/><p>"You want to take the graduation exam?" Her teacher stared at her who a critical expression on his face. Asuka had waited until she was the last person in class, then cornered her teacher to ask if it would be possible for her to take the graduation exam.</p><p>She nodded. "Yes, I do. I would like to graduate as soon as possible." Her teacher looked at her for a moment before sighing. "You do have the grades for it... but your taijutsu..." Asuka almost groaned at his hesitation, but kept the pleading puppy dog eyes expression on her face. She needed to graduate. She didn't have anymore time to waste. She knew everything they were teaching her already, and it was just a matter of growing and honing her power. She needed to graduate to do that. </p><p>"I'm much better now. Please Sensei, I need this." She said pleadingly, and he sighed. "Fine. We'll need permission from your mother to graduate you early th-" She handed a paper to him, a letter from her mother. </p><p>A letter that she had to practically beg for, that explained her mother was on board with her graduating. Mostly because then Asuka would be able to earn a living sooner rather than later. Her mother was a business woman and they were poor, so any extra revenue was welcomed. Also, after explaining that she would be doing mostly D-rank missions while she was Genin helped. Her mother didn't want her to be in danger, she was only nine after all.</p><p>"I- you really want to graduate, huh? Well, I'll see what I can do." Asuka felt relieved that she had managed to convince the teacher, now she just had to hope she'd actually get to graduate.</p><p>She was positive she could pass the test- she could perform all the jutsu just fine and her taijutsu was decent enough at this point. Everything else was easy, as it was just a matter of knowledge.</p><p>
  <em>Let's hope I can do it.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Asuka Suzuki... her grades are certainly impressive.. except for taijutsu.. she's nine so she'd be an early graduate. She asked to graduate herself?"</p><p>"Yes Hokage-sama. She seemed quite determined to graduate. I also can't help but notice she's been holding back during some of the lessons, and she's very collected and reserved, except when her temper gets the better of her. Outside of ninjutsu, I've never seen her struggle in anything, she's always had perfect grades, top of her class."</p><p>"To graduate after only a year in the academy... she could be another prodigy."</p><p>"I think so, Hokage-sama."</p><p>"Very well then, she can take the exam."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Well, I'm blowing through childhood stuff... mostly cause I don't really know how the academy works very well so I don't know if the Hokage actually has to approve of early graduations but for tension and drama let's just say he does. Let me know what you think in the comments- also remember, Sharingan or Byukbugan! Comment! </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Prodigy.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Birds chirped as the sun rose, Asuka watched them fly by her window. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was the day she would graduate. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She couldn't fail.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Asuka Suzuki." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her name was called. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Clone Jutsu!"</em>
</p><p>Asuka stared at her reflection in the headband as she sat alone in an empty classroom, waiting for the team she was assigned to show up. She wondered who her Sensei would be. She hoped he wasn't an Uchiha- she already would have to deal with the pain of loosing one friend.</p><p>The door opened, and three people walked in. A grumpy looking boy, a girl, neither with distinguishable features that linked them to any clan. Good. It simplifies things. They were both teenagers, looking to be around fourteen or fifteen. That... wasn't so great. Asuka was a child still. Then, the Jounin.... was a Inuzuka. Clearly, and obviously Inuzuka. Great.</p><p>"Asuka Suzuki?" She asked, and Asuka nodded. "I'm Kana Inuzuka." The boy scoffed at the girl. "A kid? Really Sensei? Are there no other Genin?" He looked down at her, and Asuka smiled at him. He huffed, and brushed her off. "I'm not babysitting some brat." </p><p>"I do not need anything from you aside from cooperation as a fellow leaf Shinobi and teammate. I am perfectly capable of handling myself, thank you." Asuka snipped out, and the boy blinked. "Can I ask what your names are?"</p><p>The boy glared at her, and she stuck out her tongue at him. He sputtered. "This is Reo Ito and Yuna Tanaka." The girl offered her a smile, and Asuka surveyed her before offering a smile in return. The boy, Reo, just turned up his nose at the prospect of acting friendly.</p><p><em>Damn, he's really immature, amazing he's not dead yet. Then again, they are technically in a time of peace... but still he feels like a liability. </em>Asuka thought as she watched the two. </p><p>"So, you pups can sit down, and we're all gonna get to know each other better. Asuka, since you are the newest member, you can go first. What is your age, specialty, weaknesses and goals?" She asked. Asuka debated on what exactly she should say and decided on the most basic information.</p><p>"I am currently nine years old. I'm not inclined to any specialty yet, although I will say I prefer informative over combative, I'm fast... I'm thinking of going more into medical ninjutsu." It was practical, and something she would need in this world, considering the threats. She needed to be able to fix herself. Kana nodded, "that's a nice goal, and having a medical nin on our team is always useful." It wasn't her goal, but they didn't have to know the details of her plans. She would surpass them soon enough anyway. </p><p>"My weaknesses would probably stamina and strength, although it's not like it's terrible... I'm still growing so..." Asuka shrugged. She would find out Tsunade's strength technique and made a mental note to do so in the future. "That's fine, we have plenty of time to work on that." Kana-Sensei said and turned to the others. "Who's first?"</p><p>Yuna volunteered. "I'm fourteen, and my specialty is taijutsu. My goal is to protect my village and my teammates... my weakness is probably genjutsu." There was a glint in her eyes that said something more, but whatever it was she did not voice it. Reo huffed. "I'm fifteen and my goal is to become the strongest shinobi around. I don't have any weaknesses-" Yuna cut him off "He's afraid of spiders-" Reo's face went red. "AM NOT!"</p><p>"Oi." Sensei said, and the quieted. "My specialty is genjutsu." Reo finished with a huff. Asuka glanced between the two polar opposites, Yuna beamed at her while Reo scowled. Kana-Sensei honestly had her work cut out for her. Asuka felt inclined to pity the woman. "Alright it's my turn. I am twenty-seven, my specialty is tracking. My goal is protecting my pack and make sure my students reach their fullest potential, and my weakness is pollen."  Kana-Sensei said, and Asuka plastered on another sickeningly sweet smile.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you." <em>God, I hope the Chunin Exams come up soon.</em></p><hr/><p>Uchiha-san told me his name today. His name is Shota. Uchiha, Shota. I’m not sure what to do now that I know his name. I’m attached I… I can’t let him die. I can’t let that happen. I’m trying to sit and do nothing but I’m selfish and I won’t let my friend die. I’ve only just gotten an established “family” unit and I can’t just… I can’t throw it all away… I can’t stop the massacre but… but maybe… I can still save some.</p><p>…. I’m gonna have to abduct him…. Him, and people he knows, friends. Fuck everything, I’m gonna grab me some Uchiha kids. They don’t have to die.</p><p>I'm gonna have to plot this out carefully.. I don't know the exact date. I'll need to abducted him at the right time- and oh shit he has a little sister and his parents.... fuck dammit I don't know how to grab adults. I can do him and his sister.</p><p>The only way I could save him is if... I tell him. Tell him what's going to happen.... but I can't do that! It might get him killed.... and me killed.... how am I gonna do this? How will I protect him from Danzo?</p><p>I need to get stronger.</p><hr/><p>Asuka was adjusting to her team, which was just as stressful and full of shenanigans as you might imagine. However, one alarming event occurred one sunny afternoon shortly after she'd gotten back home in a heated stress filled rage of her attempts to plot the abduction of every Uchiha child she could get her hands on.</p><p>She didn't have much time before the massacre. Sasuke was currently six.... right now it was spring. She had until the summer or fall, after Sasuke turned seven. Then during that window is when the massacre would happen.</p><p>Then, the next thing she knew while in the middle of worrying about all these things, her left eye exploded. No, she means her vision shifted and warped, then suddenly she was seeing things she never thought possible. Through the wall, and into the street she could see people- their chakra with such clarity it made her right eye seem blind. She blinked, and gasped as she realized what this might be, covering her eye and running to the bathroom.</p><p>She stared at her reflection in mild shock- and a tinge of disappointment, which turned into yet even more worry. "Fuck." She cursed, and wondered how she should deactivate it. She tried relaxing, calming down, taking a deep breath she let the tension slip away as she closed her eyes.</p><p>When she opened them, her eyes had returned to normal. In that moment, Asuka decided she needed a haircut.</p><p>Sada Suzuki returned home, only to find a chunk of hair on the floor, with her daughter holding a pair of scissors- attempting to cut her own bangs. "Asuka!" The sudden noise caused Asuka's hand to slip, and she cut off a chunk of hair. "What are you doing!?" Her mother scolded, examining the remains of Asuka's long dark locks. "You look.... kami-sama.... we can fix this." </p><p>"I want to cover my eye." Sada froze, and looked at her daughter with a frightened expression, anxiety and clear panic on her face as she paled. "Why would you want to do that?"</p><p>"You know exactly why, mother, and I'm hiding it. Thanks for letting me know, by the way." She bit out that last bit, and Sada flinched, but said nothing. "I can fix your hair, but it's gonna reach your shoulders." Asuka winced, internally crying at the loss of her long hair she'd been growing out. "It's fine, I just need this side hidden." Sada nodded mutely, and picked up the scissors. </p><p>When Sada finished, Asuka looked in the mirror. Her bangs were slightly choppy, and she had some layers around her head due to the uneven cutting from before, but otherwise her hair looked like a rattier version of Orochimaru's....especially with her pale skin.... </p><p>
  <em>MENTAL NOTE. IN ORDER TO NOT LOOK LIKE OBSESSED FANGIRL- GET TAN AND CHANGE HAIR STYLE. </em>
</p><p>Asuka's face twisted, and she slammed her head against the wall. "Why me..." She groaned, and her mother watched her dramatics. "When your done with your melt down... I'm going to tell you about your father."</p><p>
  <em>-!</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Somebody suggested both, and you know what I'm going for it. Also, before anybody says it takes training to awaken the Byukbugan- Himewari awakened hers because of a stuffed bear. Stress from worrying about your friends dying and all this shit she has to deal with qualifies, in my opinion. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sharingan will require more stress.... don't worry that's coming. </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. My father is a-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asuka sat across from her mother, watching her intently. Her mother fidgeted, before letting out a long tired sigh. "I met him during the war- that is, he I helped him when he was injured. I let him stay at my place- shielded him from enemies and lied to protect him. While he was in the village, we grew closer, even though it wasn't the best idea, it still happened." She spoke, and Asuka said nothing, but her hands were gripped tightly together in her lap, until her knuckles turned white. She listened intently.</p><p>"We... spent some time together.... but then the war ended, and your father was called back to the village. I... I was pregnant when he left. He didn't know- he doesn't know. I didn't know... I slept with someone else in order to conceal it, but Asuka.... you deserve the truth. He was from a clan here, a clan with a special and desired dojutsu. He's married now, and... Asuka I don't want you seeking him out. Not until you are a proper Shinobi. It's to dangerous for you to reveal this now... I know I'm asking you a lot to hide this... it's... treasonous.." She whispered the last part, but the distress was clear on her face, twisted in guilt and shame. Tears pooled in her eyes. "I just want you to be safe!"</p><p>Asuka's lips thinned, and she swallowed. "Who?" She had to know- this was her father! She had to know who it was. Her mother stared at her, and looked down. "He is an Uchiha." Asuka's eyes widened, and her lips parted in surprise. <em>U-uchiha!? But I have the Byukbugan! I... what the hell!? Who else did you bang mom!? Was he in disguise as a Uchiha? No that wouldn't make sense! What the fuck!? </em></p><p>The genin's mind whirled at the possibilities. <em>Is he half Uchiha? Or is this from Mom's end? Should I tell her?</em>  Should looked at her mother, who stared back at her. "I'm so sorry." </p><p>"Mom... why did you bring me to Konoha?" Asuka asked, and her mother stiffened. "Well, I knew it was only a matter of time- if you ever awakened your eyes, you would be in danger, and.... there are people out there, who want to collect people special powers like yours..." Her mother explained, and Asuka's mind flashed to Orochimaru. <em>Yup. I would be fucking screwed without ninja training. </em>"I figured, you should learn to defend yourself from those people, since I ca-" She swallowed, and then composed herself. "I can't protect you."</p><p>Asuka was silent for a moment. "I... didn't awaken the Sharingan." Her mother's eyes widened and her lips parted. "What?" She said, in a hushed whispered, regret written across her face. "What do you mean?" She looked paler than before, so Asuka continued.</p><p>"I awakened the Byakbugan." Her mother stood sharply at Asuka's words, and the woman's eyes were wide and filled with horror. Covering her mouth, she muttered something Asuka couldn't quite catch. Her eyes glazed over, and she seemed to drift off somewhere.</p><p>"Mom?" Asuka asked, warily, and her mother turned sharply back towards her. "Asuka... I..." she swallowed, and sat down again, before she closed her eyes. When she opened them, the Byakbugan flickered into her eyes. Asuka stared, memorized. "I didn't know... if you were going to inherit my eyes since... I am only half... you have only one, so I suppose that's why.." Her eyes faded back to normal, and Asuka glanced around the room, nervously.</p><p>"If someone finds out-"</p><p>"Nobody will know. I've already checked, nobody is watching us. However, there are Shinobi who patrol, so you will need to keep that eye of yours hidden. We would be scorned if the truth was discovered, and branded like dogs." Her mother explained, sternly.</p><p>"Why did you bring us to this village..." Asuka breathed, realizing the full extent of their situation. They would both be turned into branded slaves if discovered... or worse...</p><p>"I am most familiar with Konoha, we could support ourselves here and remain hidden, safe. So long as we never used our abilities, we could go unnoticed." Her mother's rational was confusing to Asuka, but it did made some level of sense. If they went to another village, and were discovered.... well, Suna wasn't ideal (especially with Orochimaru's connection to it at the moment, even if her mother didn't know about that) Iwa was completely unknown, but they hated Konoha, Kiri was completely out of the question, and Kumo wanted the Byakbugan, badly, however...</p><p>They were both female... and... who knows what they would do. Force her mother to conceive as many children as possible, force Asuka to marry and conceive or become a brainwashed soldier who would use the dojutsu against Konoha... causing war. Actually that could be the fate of them in any of the other villages. At the very least, in the Hyuga clan they wouldn't be under those type of circumstances.</p><p>But, Asuka was Hyuga and Uchiha... she wasn't sure which one was worse to end up in. The Uchiha were currently heading for destruction, and the Hyuga would brand her.</p><p>"I promise I'll never use my eye." Asuka swore. "I won't even think of using it.... not until I'm strong enough to hold my own against them all." Her mother's eyes widened. "Is that your goal?" </p><p>"I want to be able to do what I want without anyone forcing me to do otherwise because of my intelligence or my Kekkei Genkai. I want to live without the worry of being taken by some dark figure, and disappear into the shadows... so I will become strong enough to shine the light into those shadows. I will be strong enough to keep myself safe." Asuka declared. Her mother stared at her, before chuckling. "Well, you got that attitude from your dad I suppose." She stood up.</p><p>Asuka looked at her mom, curiosity shining in her eyes. "What do you mean? And hey! You never told me his name!" Her mother sighed, and said "I'll tell you when it's safer. Right now, that information could only endanger you... I'll tell you when you make chunnin."Asuka stared at her mother, irritated but understanding. She was only nine years old, after all, and if she was in her mother's position.... yes it would be dangerous for two people with dojutsu to expose themselves, especially since Asuka wouldn't be able to resist going to find her father if she knew his identity.</p><p>"Fine...." Oh she was going to make Chunnin, she was gonna make Chunnin and then find out who her dad is.... then hopefully become super strong so that she can stop herself and her mom from ending up being forced into the Hyuga clan or worse.</p><p>She was gonna do it.</p><hr/><p>"When are Chunnin Exams?" She asked Kana-Sensei, who stared at her for a solid second. "Um, they're in July."</p><p>"Can we enter?" Asuka asked, and Kana-Sensei's gazed sharpened. "Kid, you think you got what it takes to become a Chunnin?" Reo, from wherever the annoying teenager was hiding, suddenly popped out. "Hold on Sensei! You said we weren't ready!"</p><p>"I said, you aren't ready because you didn't have enough teammates after Haruko quit." Reo and Yuna seemed to tensed at the name, and Asuka wondered for just a moment why, but ultimately didn't care very much. It wasn't her problem.</p><p>"So you'll enter us this time?" Yuna asked, and Kana-Sensei sighed, before brushing back her hair, and giving them all a one over. "I didn't intend for you guys to become Chunnin this year..." Reo started to loudly object, saying that while Asuka was still basically a baby- to which Asuka shot him a dead glare- he and Yuna weren't getting any younger and they just wanted to progress further. </p><p>"... I see, Reo, however, as I was saying," Kana-Sensei looked at Reo who shrunk a bit under her scrutiny, "I think, if you prove yourselves to be ready by July, then you can enter."</p><p>The three of them glanced at each other. It was currently March. They had five months to get their shit together. "We will Sensei!" Yuna was the one who spoke first, while Asuka and Reo glared at each other, before Asuka extended her hand. "Truce?" Reo stared at it, before huffing and taking it. "Fine, truce."</p><p>Asuka offered him a grin, which he slowly returned. <em>Yeah... we can do this.</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Well what do ya think so far? Oh and before anyone jumps to conclusions, no, Obito is not her father. He is to young for any of that, just clarifying. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>